Loss of balance by young children around furniture is a parent's constant worry. As a child tottles around table edges, visions of injuries to such child, is stressful to the attending parent (or grandparent). It is therefore evident that protective paraphernalia, preferably decouplable, that could be attached to the edges of furniture would be helpful in reducing stress to the child attendant. Additionally, if the limit of radial elastic compressional deflection of the protective device, say using ASTM's D-3574 procedure for measuring deflection of plastic, is always below that value produced by a child's anatomy falling against such device, injuries are prevented.